fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy/Speed
Energy/Speed Energy is a close combat element that mostly relies on speed and timing. It can do low but fast attacks despite of the user mostly required to be close to their rival to do damage. This element is superior, and costs 1050 diamonds. Most spells from this element reduces stamina, because it is related to a scalar quantity known as Speed. Statistics Damage : Average Defense : Above Average Speed : Very Fast Spells Veloctic Dash Choose a direction of your choice and dash towards your destination, damaging whatever may be on your path. --> The user chooses a location within 35 studs range, and once clicked, it can not be changed. The user swiftly dashes on to that area and deals 120 ~ 210 damage to opponents on their way, with a 1.3 second stun. Reduces 200 stamina from opponents and regenerates 250 stamina. This transportation spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana Potential Energy Release 3 small orbs that evade the nearest players, each having a different effect whether the targets are rising, falling, or on the ground. --> You are able to release and shoot 3 small orbs from your body, each following a specific player. These orbs are faster than Warp Bombs, and are deadly. Each orb renders a different effect based on the opponent's position : * Rising : 'Increases gravity by 25% for 6 seconds, deals 140 ~ 280 damage * '''Falling : '''Freezes in place for 2 seconds and removes buffs, deals 120 ~ 240 damage * '''On Ground : '''Knocks back and steals 200 stamina, deals 150 ~ 300 damage Mostly the phenomenon happening is that the orbs explode within a range of 50 studs when it detects no players. This multi projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 300 mana and costs 400 shards '''Acceleration Gains speed boost which accelerates every second. Obtains 50 more stamina during regeneration. --> The user creates a small explosion around them that deals 100 ~ 250 damage to surrounding opponents, and they gain a 10% speed boost after activating this spell as a starter effect. Every second, the caster gains 5% more speed and lasts for 20 seconds, where the caster gains 100% speed boost. For 10 more seconds, the user regains their lost stamina by 50 per second as an additional to the standard amount they get while regenerating stamina. After 30 seconds, the effects vanish. This transformation spell has a 50 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 675 shards * Note : '''Due to speed being drastically increased, the caster's attack damage is reduced by 25% for the last 15 seconds. '''Kinetic Energy Shoots a large blast in front of you, having 2 different effects whether the opposer is moving or not. --> The user charges a blast, then releases it at a certain range when released. Charging is important so the projectile itself can travel farther. Once it reaches the range limit, it explodes, or when it hits a wall or a player : * Instant Click : '25 stud range * '''Charged (0.5 ~ 1 second) : '''30 stud range * '''Charged (1.5 ~ 3.5 seconds) : '''45 stud range * '''Charged (4 ~ 5 seconds) : '''50 stud range * '''Fully Charged (6 seconds) : '''60 stud range The blast does 2 different debuffs and damage effects whether the opposers are in these 2 states : * '''Walking/Running : '''Paralyzes for 2.5 seconds and reduces speed by 30% for 3 seconds, does 140 ~ 280 damage. * '''Standing Still : '''Knocks away and steals 350 stamina, does 150 ~ 300 damage. Mostly, the first effect happens more often than the second one because literally every player moves. The second effect usually happens when a player is AFK or they just want to stand still. This projectile spell has a 9 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 350 mana and costs 800 shards '''Scalar Quantities Dash on every opponent near to you, paralyzing them and dealing high amounts of damage. Depletes 100 stamina from each opponent. --> The user creates a small explosion around them, dealing 150 ~ 350 damage to all players in a small area of 10 studs. After that, the caster must click on an area for 3 seconds, where they dash to, dealing 50 ~ 100 damage to anything on their path, inflicting 1.5 second paralyze. Each dash has the ability to deplete 100 stamina from opponents. Dash is done 10 times, and spending it all on one opponent could mean 500 ~ 1000 damage, high enough to deplete a newbie's health. After that, the caster gains 45% speed boost for 5.8 seconds, but reduces attack damage by 10% for 6 seconds. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 50 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 950 shards